Pure Water
The Pure Water (聖水 Seisui, Holy Water in fan translations) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Pure Water temporarily increases its user's Resistance by a set number of points that varies from game to game. This effect gradually wears off as the turn count of the battle at hand increases. In the original games, the Pure Water is less common because individual inventories are limited, with most of the slots being reserved for carrying important weapons. With the onset of the newer entries to the series, individual inventory sizes have been expanded, creating more room for any extra items that may come in handy, one such item being the Pure Water. For obvious reasons, the Pure Water should be used on units with low Resistance like Knights and Generals. It is still not recommended for them to be thrown into the fray of a battle where the bulk of the enemy army is comprised of magic users regardless, as the Resistance boost that they receive is transient. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Holy Water |5 |1,450 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Holy Water |3 |1,200 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Holy Water |1 |1,000 |Increases its user's Magic by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Pure Water |3 |900 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Pure Water |3 |900 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Pure Water |3 |900 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Pure Water |3 |900 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Pure Water |3 |900 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Pure Water |3 |600 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Pure Water |3 |600 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Pure Water |3 |600 |Increases its user's Resistance by 5. (Effect decreases by 1 each turn) |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest '''Book 2:' Final-2 - Chest |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Vendors |Ch. 14 • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 20 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 21 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 '''Creature Campaign:' Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Raustne Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Priest (Ch. 8) |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 - Chest |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Curate (Ch. 23) |- |Treasure |Ch. 19 |- |Vendors |Ch. 10 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 5) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 10) • Enemy Berserker (Ch. 16x) |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Armoury |Mila Tree |} Gallery File:Holy Water (TCG).jpg|The '''Holy Water', as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG.